Petroleum drilling, production, and/or refining can produce various aqueous streams, such as produced water for example, that contain organic compounds, such as oils, phenolic compounds and other organic and inorganic contaminants. Many of these organic and inorganic contaminants must be removed from the aqueous streams before the water from these aqueous streams can be reused in drilling operations and refining processes or directed to downstream treatment processes. Various water treatment systems are available for removing these organic and inorganic contaminants from aqueous streams produced from petroleum drilling, production, or refining operations. However, conventional treatment systems may not be suitable for use in petroleum drilling and processing environments.